


But If You're Touching, I'll Make It Better

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying from Overstimulation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Top Steve, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NO Angst (Can You Believe It?), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Bottom Bucky, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Some feels, Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Has a Metal Arm Kink, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Warning: NSFW GIFS/images at the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2108928">And If You're Watching, I'll Make it Good for You</a> (Voyeurism prompt; Day Seven)</p><p>
  <b>DAY FIFTEEN: THREESOME + STARKBUCKS + SEQUEL TO VOYEURISM PROMPT + TOP & BOTTOM TONY + DOMINANT TOP!STEVE + POWER-BOTTOM!BUCKY</b>
</p><p>“What about Capsicle?” Tony asks. </p><p>Barnes’s smirk grows. “What <em>about</em> him?”</p><p>Tony gives him a flat look and puts his hands on his hips. “Well, not that it’s not a pleasant surprise to see Robocop offering himself to me like some strippergram – but I really don’t feel like getting the smackdown from your boyfriend once he’d find out.”</p><p>The entire time he’s talking, Barnes is raising his eyebrows and looking at him with an over exaggerated interest; quirking his mouth as if to say, 'Oh, really, do tell me more, that’s so interesting.' There’s a split second after the last word is out when Tony watches grey eyes flicker off of him to just behind Tony, and he doesn’t even get the chance to wonder what the fuck he’s looking at--</p><p>
  <em>When he hears his door shut and suddenly Rogers’s voice is right behind his left ear.</em>
</p><p>“Who says I wouldn’t like it?” the Captain murmurs, and Tony freezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If You're Touching, I'll Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a sequel to the Tony voyeurism prompt from Day Seven, [And If You're Watching, I'll Make it Good for You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2108928). It's a direct continuation from the events of the prequel and takes place later that same evening*
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who's been sending me prompts, kinks, etc. for this Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge. I've gotten some really damn good ones, so feel free to continue to send me your requests either here, or on my [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> **I do not own any characters, settings, plot lines, concepts, or terminology as created, used, and owned by Marvel Entertainment, LLC ®. This is a work of fanfiction. Furthermore, I do not authorize the re-distribution of this story for the purposes of downloading, printing, or posting the story in its entirety on any other websites without first attaining my consent. Thank you.**

Tony doesn’t even try and hide his surprise when he walks into his bedroom later that night and sees _Barnes_ sitting on the side of his bed.

“What--?” he begins, taking in the sight of him. The ex-Soviet’s feet are planted firmly on the floor and he’s leaning back on his hands – one flesh and one metal – as he stares up at Tony from under long, dark lashes. The look he’s giving him - that primal, dirty _smirk_ \- is enough for Tony to feel blood abandoning everywhere else in his body in favour of rushing down south.

“Oh, fuck off; don’t even act like you didn’t see this coming,” Barnes interrupts, one corner of his mouth curling up even higher. Usually that sultry tone is reserved only for Rogers. But here he is, presenting himself to Tony as though he’s some goddamn Christmas present ready to be unwrapped.

He supposes there’s no real witty comeback for that, and if there _is_ , he’s having a hard time thinking of it – which says a lot. That simple statement holds a lot of weight behind it; it means that, one, he’s busted. He and the Captain are completely aware of Tony’s little private peepshow earlier that afternoon. And if they know about _that_ , he can’t help but wonder how much they know about everything else, too – the recordings, all the times Tony’s jerked himself off to them... and maybe even the fact that he got off on watching them just  _hours_ before.

But the second thing is that, no, he _hadn’t_ actually seen this coming. If he had, he probably – being honest here – would’ve jumped up into the air and pumped his fist before spontaneously choreographing the world’s most enthusiastic victory dance. He _also_ , more importantly, would’ve taken the proper time to prepare himself, both mentally and physically. Any prior thoughts he had in the past about being convinced that he literally wouldn’t _survive_ a threesome with these two super soldiers were not in fact jokes. Staring at Barnes now, he sort of wishes they’d given him the head’s up so he could’ve had a chance to get ready… With yoga or Jazzercise or _Lamaze_ classes or _something._

His mouth’s hanging open slightly – _whoops._ He didn’t even know he’d been gaping. Barnes’s eyes sweep down Tony’s body and then rise back up as he arches a brow and regards him with amusement. This is the first time he’s ever seen Tony squirm, and the bastard’s probably basking in it. Tony’s a little too proud to give it to him that easily, though. So he promptly seals his lips again and clears his throat; loosening his stance and giving a half-hearted shrug as though this whole thing wasn’t riling him up nearly as badly as it most definitely fucking  _is_. _  
_

“Was sort of wondering why you and the Star Spangled Gramps kept staring at me the entire time we watched _Marley & Me_, not gonna lie,” he replies coolly. “Didn’t exactly seem like the proper response given all the crying in the rest of the room.”

Tony needs to have a talk with Natasha about spending _less_ time with Barnes, because the look he’s wearing right now is nearly an exact replica of the one she gets whenever she’s planning something mischievous. He gives a casual, innocent shrug and says calculatedly in that thickened Brooklyn accent of his, “Sorry… Guess you could say we got… distracted.”

“Well, watching some sappy flick about putting a dog down isn’t exactly conducive to maintaining boners, I’ll give you that much,” Tony quips. Okay, _good_ , he’s finding his footing again. Maybe he _can_ even out the playing fields and make this a fair fight. At least the adrenaline spiking his heart rate isn’t translating to his outer features. As long as he doesn’t give in first, he can still walk out of there later with his pride, no matter _how_ this turns out.

Barnes makes that _really_ fucking difficult when he hums low in his throat and leans back on his elbows, getting more comfortable. The hem of his grey t-shirt is rucked up his stomach a bit, revealing a small strip of his pelvis and the defined V of his hipbones. Tony shouldn’t stare, _and he’s not going to, damnit_ , but yeah... He also wants to get his tongue on the skin. Fuck.

“Why’re you still standin’ all the way over there?” he asks the billionaire teasingly. He _knows_ right fucking well why, and Tony realizes that he isn’t fooling anyone. He almost makes a mental note to have a few words with his cock later, too – about things like  _not_ pitching a constricting tent in his pants when he’s trying to prove a point. He sways on his feet for a moment as though he’s about to take a step forward, or perhaps bolt from the room. Because this is _exactly_ what his hottest fantasies have been made out of for the past, like, _year_ … and now it’s suddenly about to happen ( _at least he’s pretty sure it_ _is_ ). And it’s a little too good to be true to process.

“What about Capsicle?” Tony asks.

Barnes’s smirk grows. “What _about_ him?”

Tony gives him a flat look and puts his hands on his hips. “Well, not that it’s _not_ a pleasant surprise to see Robocop offering himself to me like some sort of strippergram – but I really don’t feel like getting the smack-down from your boyfriend once he’d find out.”

The entire time he’s talking, Barnes is raising his eyebrows and looking at him with an over-exaggerated interest; quirking his mouth as if to say, _Oh, really, do tell me more, that’s so interesting._ There’s a split second after the last word is out when Tony watches grey eyes flicker off to just _behind_ where Tony's standing. He doesn’t even get the chance to wonder what the fuck he’s looking at--

_When he hears his door shut and suddenly Rogers’s voice is right behind his left ear._

“Who says I wouldn’t like it?” the Captain murmurs, and Tony freezes. Barnes, on the other hand, watches; that smirk turning into a toothy, heated grin. Tony tries to remember something about… _right_ , how you need to actually _breathe_ in order _not_ to die, but he feels the Captain’s large hands touch his sides and then slowly slide to the front of his torso, gently scaling across his Pantera shirt. His right hand glides up between his pecks while the left splays flush against Tony’s belly. Rogers closes the gap between them and presses himself to Tony’s back and _Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker, Tony’s trying to keep his best poker face but fuck you, Rogers, fuck you to hell_  -because he can suddenly feel soft lips brushing against the back of his ear and hot breath washing over the skin.

“Were you… _hiding_ behind my door this entire time?” he asks stiffly. _Don’t flinch, don’t flinch, holy fucking Martha Stewart and sweet_ fuck _, this is hot – don’t flinch._

Rogers chuckles quietly, and from the way Barnes’s eyes have flickered over to him, Tony assumes the two super soldiers are sharing a glance right now. He purrs in his ear, “I thought you liked surprises…”

As if goody two-shoes Captain America could fucking _purr_ , god fucking damnit. A small shiver passes through Tony’s body, despite how impassive he’s trying to come across. Rogers feels it anyways. “Oh, Buck, I think he likes this,” he muses. They’re _toying_ with him. All Tony can think is, _fuck yes, please do, do whatever you want with me._ His cock is more than happy with this little game of theirs. 

“Of course he does,” Barnes replies with a perfected nonchalance. He deliberately starts to spread his clothed legs apart, watching the way Tony’s eyes fall right on cue to his crotch. The long, hard outline of his erection is already proudly on display. He bites his lip as he keeps his eyes zeroed in on Tony’s face. “He’s been wanting this for _months_.”

“Who--” Tony starts, and then abruptly closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose when the lips ghosting the shell of his ear start sucking softly on the sensitive skin right underneath it. He feels the arms around him tighten just the tiniest bit; the Captain locking him to his own perfect body. It's hard as fuck and nothing but washboard abs and defined muscles. It’d be claustrophobic if Tony wasn’t so goddamn aroused. Forcing his eyes to open again, he glances up at the ceiling to try and control his breathing and pretend he can _ignore_ all of this. Attempting to speak for a second time, he asks, “Who said anything about me wanting this?”

Both of the men chuckle to each other, and it’s Rogers who answers, “Alright. We’ll do this your way: tell us right now that you don’t want this and we leave. Won’t ever make you have to _listen_ to us again…” His left hand slowly slinks lower; down, _down_ , between Tony’s legs and along his inner thigh… Drags it back up until his palm rubs over Tony’s erection… Squeezes it gently… “Won’t ever make you have to _watch…_ ”

“You knew...” Tony realizes. No, that’s not even the proper way to put it – they _planned_. Every single one of those times had been deliberately done, for… what? All for him? Is that what they’re trying to tell him?

Barnes starts stroking his fingers back and forth along his lower stomach, causing his shirt to push up even higher. He never averts his eyes, and the look on his face – sure, it’s still taunting… but it’s also simmering and hungry as _fuck_. “I think he’s swallowed his tongue, Stevie,” he murmurs.

Rogers kisses Tony’s neck roughly again and then stares at the side of his face, stroking him over his pants with more friction and pressing, “C’mon, Stark… You always have somethin’ to say for _everything_ … Just one itty bitty word, that’s all you gotta give us…” He drags the tip of his tongue along the curve of his ear and then whispers, “ _Stop_ … Say it… Say it if that’s what you want.”

All three of them know Tony’s not about to say anything of the sort. In fact, Tony isn’t even really _listening_ all that much because he can’t get past the amazing stimulation going on between his legs right now. Cap’s touch is rough and _just_ on the right side of too aggressive – something they couldn’t possibly know is Tony’s weakness. His eyes are closed again, _crap_ , and his breaths are deepening and coming out shakier. It’s when he tries to subtly rock his hips _just the tiniest_ bit into Rogers’s hand that he hears the men exhale a small, dark laugh again.

“I don’t think he wants you to stop, baby doll,” he hears Barnes say.

“No - no, he doesn’t,” Rogers replies.

He slips his hand off of Tony’s erection, and the latter holds his breath when he feels the fingers of both of the Captain’s hands undoing his pants. When the fly is zipped down, he presses his forearm diagonally up the center of Tony’s chest so he can take Tony’s chin in his hand. At the same time, his other hand slips into the waistline of his boxers and wraps around his erection – nothing but skin on skin now. Tony grunts in his throat and can’t help but drop his head back a bit. Rogers just drags his fingers down Tony’s neck before sliding his palm back up and tugging his chin gently.

That’s the operative word here. Everything about this is lusty and carnal - and Tony _knows_ there’s no version of this that’s going to end in candles, declarations of love, or sappy music in the background. This is going to be sweaty and messy _and one giant fuckfest._ And yet, for the dominant ( _sexy, Jesus fucking Christ_ ) aura radiating off of Rogers right now, the way he strokes Tony’s cock is _gentle_ … The grip he has on his chin is _gentle…_

But paired with the complete _opposite_ tone with which he’s being spoken to, it confuses his body and only makes him more turned on. When he feels the downward tugs of Cap’s hand suddenly leaving his dick wet, he knows it’s because he’s leaking.

Rogers kisses along his neck again before pressing to his cheek the side of Tony’s face and commanding in what can only be described as ‘a breathier version of his Captain voice’: “Open your eyes; _look_ at him, Stark…”

Apparently Tony’s body has indeed decided that _anything_ Rogers tells him to do when speaking to him in _that_ tone is an order he will follow without question, because he opens his eyes immediately. He groans in his throat. Somewhere in the last ten or so seconds while he hadn’t been watching, Barnes had removed his shirt and pulled his pants down his thighs. The second Tony lays his eyes all over Barnes’s toned build, he gets a flash of what he’d looked like when Rogers was fucking him in his lab. He can practically hear the sounds all over again.

The worst part is that he has that damn bionic hand fisted around his thick, uncut, _flushed_ erection; using it to stroke languidly from base to tip. His top teeth are back to burrowing snugly into his pouty bottom lip, but other than the steady breaths he takes through his nose, Barnes isn’t making any of his trademark noises yet. Tony also _isn’t_ prepared to have opened his eyes to see the Sergeant staring directly back at him.

“Fuck,” he grunts, because he just can’t damn well help it.

“Promise?” Barnes replies immediately. He grins. His pupils are fully dilated; Tony can see it, even from the other side of the room.

Tony’s half distracted by the sight at the moment, so he only _partially_ feels Rogers sliding his pants low enough to free his cock. But then his hand is wrapping back around it, and there’s nothing to hinder the strokes anymore. They’re full twists and tugs into the open air of the room. Tony’s cock is sticking straight out, and his breath catches in his lungs whenever Cap pinches just the tiniest bit every time he tends to the cockhead – as if trying to milk as much precome out of him with every ministration he makes.

“That’s what you like to see, isn’t it, Stark?” Rogers asks as they both watch Barnes mimic the movements onto his own erection that _he’s_ unleashing onto Tony’s. “It’s the metal arm, isn’t it? We see the way you stare… Your pupils always blow every time you get your hands on it…”

He swipes his thumb over Tony’s slit and the billionaire feels like his knees are about to buckle.

“Feels so good wrapped around your prick; you’ve got no idea,” the Captain continues, making Tony groan in surprise. “Picture it,” he whispers. “Imagine how it’d feel…”

Barnes picks _that_ moment to let his head fall back and moan; the long strands of his hair dangling between his shoulder blades. When he drops it back forward again with a little roll of his chin from his shoulder to his chest, it falls into his face. _T_ _he guy is the walking definition of sin, swear to fucking god_. Barnes, right now, looks like what wet dreams are made of. Tony watches _him_ watch his own _dick_ ; that metal hand working it just the way Barnes likes.

“Maybe that’s not all you want…” Rogers continues, exuding nothing but a low, precise control. Turning his face inward again, he kisses the back of Tony’s jaw and licks that little curve below his ear. “Maybe what you want is to watch, like you did earlier…”

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” Tony exhales, his eyes widening at the thought – still stuck on Barnes but the rest of him entirely focused on Cap and his words. His hands clench and unclench into fists by his sides, for no other reason other than the fact that he has no idea what to do with them.

Rogers seems to pick up on this. “You can touch me if you want,” he suggests. “Y’know, in case you needed something to hold onto.”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice. He reaches behind him with his right hand to anchor himself on the blond’s hip, while the other flies to golden hair and fists near the roots. Rogers hisses and growls, “ _Yeah_ , _g_ _oddamn…_ That’s gonna be good… You watchin’, Buck?”

“Fuck yeah I am,” Barnes says with a moan, grey eyes on them now.

“You’re good with facts, aren’t you, Stark?” Rogers fucking _growls_ again and then says through gritted teeth, “I like having my hair pulled. Make sure you remember that later.”

 _What the actual fuck…_ Tony doesn’t know how he’s supposed to remember _anything_ with Cap speaking to him like this. He’s having a hard enough time wrapping his head around the fact that Spangles has this kinky side to him at _all_ – let alone that he’s including _Tony_ into the whole mixture.

“Play with his balls, baby,” he vaguely hears Barnes request.

For a second, he isn’t sure whether _he’s_ the one being spoken to, or _Cap._ But then Rogers lets go of his jaw, and suddenly that hand is moving below where Tony’s still being pumped without falter - and _fuck! Jesus… Christ…_ Steve cups his balls in his palm and begins to massage them. The jolt in the billionaire’s body, paired with the whimper that escapes him in far too high a pitch, is nothing short of embarrassing. Barnes grins and Rogers chuckles again.

“Never heard him be so quiet before,” Barnes jokes. “This must be a world record.”

“F-Fuck you,” Tony stutters out. _It’s totally true, though. If Tony had proper control over his motor functions at the moment, he’d be giving them an earful._

A bolt of excitement rushes from his feet to the top of his head when Rogers answers sternly, “Show some patience – we’ll get to that. All good things come to those who wait.”

The pleasure of being in Cap’s expert hand is too much to be ignored. Tony tugs lightly on the man’s hair as his eyes flutter back into his head, lids closing. Using his grip on the meaty handful he has on Rogers’s thigh, he pulls him closer as his ass pushes back against him – if only to better thrust himself forward and meet every stroke around his dick. He’s feeling more than just a _little_ smug when the action causes him to hear a sharp inhale next to his ear when he rubs against the ( _almost dauntingly_ ) large bulge in Rogers’s own pants.

“You learn that in… _fuck_ … in the _Boy Scouts_ , Captain?” he forces out. His harmless jabs lack their usual punch when the words are filled with more air than sass. Nevertheless, it still pulls an amused little snort from Barnes.

He can’t see Rogers roll his eyes, nor can he see how his look is still just as sultry regardless when he glances to his boyfriend and mutters, “Got my hand ‘round his prick and propositionin’ him for a damn _threesome_ , and he _still_ thinks m’some sort of altar boy.”

Tony picks up on the way the guy’s natural accent – his sloppier, New York tongue – seems to come out only when he’s addressing Barnes; whereas everything _he_ gets is nothing but the firm, authoritative _Captain America_. It’s sort of endearing and weirdly intimate… Sort of like he’s _still_ getting to play the voyeur, even though he’s now standing right here _._  

Barnes hums and addresses his response to Tony: “You think Captain Rogers is an altar boy, Stark? You think he’s a sweet little angel?”

Tony opens his mouth to shoot back his answer, and… it probably would’ve been something _really_ clever if he'd even been granted the chance. Except that Rogers purposely waits until just the right moment to start fucking his fist over Tony’s dick _faster_. Tony’s mouth drops open wide and he chokes on a guttural sound. He feels fingers – long and calloused and nimble – slide behind his sac and rub a small circle over his perineum, making his back arch as he shouts something that sounds like several different curses rolled into one. _Fuck it, they get the idea._

“I believe Sergeant Barnes asked you a question, Stark,” Rogers says casually – like the fucker had done absolutely nothing at all. “So I think you should show him some respect and _answer_ it.”

 _Fuck, oh fuck, yeah_ , Tony is three _thousand_ percent okay with having them play this little ‘obey your CO’ game. His cock gives an enthusiastic little jump as enough precome oozes from his tip to start drooling in a thin line; messily dripping right off of him in light of Steve’s faithful strokes. Tony gathers back enough brain function to file away that little kink for later, lest this not be just a one-time thing.

“Certainly s-seemed that way,” he finally manages to retort. His eyes reopen and go straight to Barnes when he hears him get off of the bed and start stalking towards them. His hair is slightly disheveled as it caresses his shoulders; jeans still straddling his thighs with his rock-hard dick bobbing out.

“Oh yeah, he’s as wholesome and sweet as apple pie,” Barnes murmurs. The hint of sarcasm doesn't go unnoticed.

When he looks to the blond, adoration briefly flickers across his features - but then however Rogers must be looking at him causes those same features to once again darken. He smirks seductively as his gaze slides back over to Tony. The genius has his own eyes on that fucking _gorgeous_ metal arm. Barnes better have every intention of touching him with it, or the next time it’s brought to him for adjustments, he’s installing a function that makes the thing start blaring Justin Bieber every fifteen minutes.  

As if reading his mind, Barnes presses his bionic hand to Tony’s chest and starts sliding it up his shirt - up the length of his neck - until he’s brushing the smooth fingertips over his lips. It leaves behind a metallic taste and Cap breathes, “He just spasmed in my hand, _fuck_ , _that’s nice_. Do it again, Buck.”

“You like that?” Barnes asks quietly; face only a handful of inches from Tony’s and eyes looking directly into his.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Tony groans helplessly. He’s still thrusting himself in shallow movements into the other man’s hand; still grinding his ass back every time he pulls away and making the Captain stutter out snippets of moans under his breath.

Barnes smirks. “You fuckin’ _love_ it,” he counters. Pressing his metal thumb back to Tony’s lips, he traces them and then pushes lightly, signalling that he wants the billionaire to open up for him. Tony’s lips part instantly. When he feels the cool, easy slide into his mouth - along his tongue - he stares right back at Barnes and groans a little more enthusiastically.

Tony notices how Barnes seems to be getting worked up by the sight of his lips closing around his thumb just as much as _he’s_ grateful to have it in there. He starts to suck on it, and Barnes’s eyes are glued to Tony’s mouth as his own opens just a sliver. _Oh yes,_ Tony hadn’t been wrong in his suspicions – Barnes’s breath has _definitely_ just gotten heavier.

“Fuck, you listen nicely,” Barnes compliments under his breath. “Wished we would’a known you would’ve been so good for us.”

Rogers nips at Tony’s earlobe and replies, “It’s not exactly like we _could’ve_ known. He’s always got that whole ‘alpha male’ thing goin’ on.”

“Maybe,” Barnes says, still not blinking. He steps in closer, and Tony breathes out a small moan when he feels the man’s cock bump into his own, their tips colliding momentarily. Barnes just takes the tiniest step to the side and then keeps advancing – _only to let out this tiny little rush of air when Rogers opens up his grip and aligns his boyfriend’s dick_ next _to Tony’s so he can start stroking his hand over fucking_ both _at the same fucking time._

“Jesus sweet fucking… C-Christ,” Tony hisses, but he doesn’t squeeze his eyes shut, even though that’s his first instinct. He can’t seem to take them off of Barnes – not with the way he’s being looked at right now.

“You’re not gonna be like that for us, though, are you?” he asks Tony, bringing his lips so close that they brush over his own thumb and across the billionaire’s. It’s a rhetorical question; one he answers _himself_ when he continues, “You’re gonna let us make you feel good.”

Tony’s lids start to droop, just a bit. He’s trying to remember how to breathe again, which unfortunately means it’s currently impossible to multitask and _also_ try to form words. Barnes takes his silence as a _yes._ He gingerly caresses their mouths together again; Tony’s now slack and no longer sucking on his thumb. Barnes keeps it pressed in there anyways – just slides it back and forth along his tongue in the most minute movements.

“We ain’t saints, Stark,” he says, and now _he’s_ the one practically purring. “That means this ain’t _just_ about you; we’re gonna make you feel good, but it’s a two way street, you understand? We scratch your back, you scratch ours.”

“Meaning you won’t just be lying back while we do all the work,” Rogers whispers softly. He punctuates his sentence by busying himself with sucking a small mark where Tony’s neck meets his shoulder, as though the blotch of purple and red was its own period.

Barnes pulls his thumb out of Tony’s mouth, but presses on his bottom lip delicately. Sweeping their lips back together teasingly, he susurrates, “You wanna watch me get fucked?”

“ _Fuck_ … Yeah,” Tony whispers, eyes growing rounder.

Barnes repeats the action. “You wanna _fuck_ me, too, Stark? Fuck me while Steve fucks _you?_ "

Just as Tony responds with a surprised, enthusiastic groan, Barnes uses his thumb to tug his bottom lip down - just enough to slip his tongue inside and slot their mouths together. And _yep_ , his lips feel just as dirty as they always look, making a low sound rumble in Tony’s chest. He lets go of Rogers’s hair to instead take the back of Barnes’s neck in his grasp and pull him closer.

Barnes does something _wicked_ with his tongue that Tony’s certain should be illegal in some States, as he hears Cap exhale an aroused, _fuck_ , from over his shoulder. The kiss only lasts a second, though. Barnes breaks away and the guy looks fucking _drunk_ – and  _there we go. Now_ Tony’s going to start seeing Bucky Barnes the Slut; the shameless little cocktease who loves getting railed on lab desks, and spreading his legs for a hard cock to stretch him open, and crying out so loudly that he makes sure the entire Tower knows which room he’s in.

Barnes turns his face directly towards his boyfriend and Rogers leans forward to meet him halfway. Suddenly, Tony’s inches away from watching the _glorious_ sight that is these two men claiming each other’s mouths. Part of the reason why it's so glorious is because it's impossible not to see the history there; the fact that these lovers know each other’s bodies inside and out. It isn’t so much kissing as it’s a perfectly choreographed dance.

Barnes pulls away and looks back to Tony with half-hooded lids and another one of those smirks that makes Tony’s balls ache. It's made only worse by the look on _Rogers’s_ face; the Captain is _still_ staring at his boyfriend’s mouth hungrily, as though the sight of his lips has lured him into a trance. Though, to his credit, it doesn't distract him enough to stop jerking Tony's cock.

“You wanna kiss the Captain, Stark?” Barnes asks. He nods, like Tony’s already answered him. “You wanna see how pure and innocent he _really_ is?”

Rogers quickly angles Tony's face back towards him before he even has the chance to say, _Oh, fuck yeah._ The blond's lips cover his and instantly part, causing Tony to follow suit so Cap can slip his tongue inside. It’s been a long time since Tony’s played tonsil hockey with another dude, yet suddenly he’s being passed back and forth between two of the hottest men he’s ever seen. He’s just thankful that kissing is kissing is _kissing_ , and that gender doesn’t really change up his technique all that much.

There's a _lot_ to be said, though, about Captain Steve fucking “Patron Saint” Rogers – and how the way he works his lips into a kiss is by _no_ means that of such a thing; how he abrases his tongue along Tony’s forcefully, as if trying to claim the man’s damn mouth as his own property. Tony thought _Barnes_ had a wicked mouth – _h’oh boy_... It’s suddenly hard not to wonder whether he only _learned_ all those things _because_ of his lover. 

Tony’s usually the one who likes to take control of these sorts of things in the bedroom. Yet the authority with which they’re touching him -  _talking to him -_  makes him want to do nothing more than become pliant and submissive so he can just relish in how fucking _good_ everything they do feels. Even Rogers merely _kissing_ him like this is enough to have him groaning hotly into the other man’s mouth. The Captain just presses his face forward and fucks his tongue into his mouth with more urgency. Somehow, it feels even better – more intimate – than the handjob he’s been getting.

“Filthy things he can do with those lips, huh?” Barnes is unexpectedly whispering in his ear. Tony feels a soft mouth start planting small, sucky kisses along his neck. That side has so far remained untouched, so he’s still sensitive in all the right places. “Absolutely… fuckin’… _filthy_ …”

Rogers is one of those ‘almost quiet enough to be considered silent’ type of groaners - but Tony already knows this, of course. St first, he doesn’t hear it because it’s so soft. But he gets a passenger seat all to himself now, and being so damn close affords him the chance to eventually pick up on them - and _fuck,_ the way it _sounds_ … They're like little signs; little pieces of  _evidence_   that Rogers is losing himself in how goddamn turned on this whole thing’s making him. And nonetheless, he's  _still_ trying to maintain his control.

He’s so caught up in listening to them that he doesn’t realize Barnes has stopped kissing his neck. He also doesn't notice that he's _dropped to his knees for that matter_ , until suddenly his tongue licks straight across the tip of Tony’s dick. He grabs Barnes’s hair and lets out a small, _‘ah’_ , in the blond’s mouth at the same time. He thinks he can feel Rogers smirk against his lips. And maybe the two super soldiers are just trying to lay it on thick to mess with Tony as much as they can, but when Barnes hums out a throaty and languid, “Mmm…” as he tastes Tony’s precome, Tony’s not above taking the compliment.

Barnes starts mouthing at the head of his erection, suckling on it gently and then twirling his tongue in circles as though it was a lollipop. Tony’s basically starting to fall apart now – doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to be expected to last until the main event. Not with the rate they’re going. He wants to tell them to slow down, _take it easy_ , but he also wants to know what the inside of Barnes’s cheeks feel like.

Not like it matters. Whenever he tries to open his mouth to form words, Rogers is just stealing back every chance with another kiss. It’s probably for the best, because all it could very well lead to would probably just be another embarrassing sound coming out of Tony’s throat instead.

“Wait ‘till you get your mouth on his dick, Stevie,” he hears Barnes say. He gives his slit a few perfect kitten licks and then hums again. “Tastes fuckin’ aces. Move your hand – I wanna suck him off.”

 _Well fuck, okay -_ Tony might have to buy a cross or something _just_ so he has someone to pray to; to _thank_ for all of this. Rogers lets go of him, giving Barnes the freedom now to wrap his lips around the girth and quickly suck him all the way to the hilt – which he does. _E_ _agerly._ Tony’s eyes squeeze shut even tighter and he exclaims, “Fuck!” Rogers just bites his bottom lip, turning the expletive into a strangled moan. Meanwhile, the Captain uses his free hand to reach between their bodies and start undoing his own fly.

Barnes blows him as though there was a gold medal at the finish line with his name engraved on it in goddamn _cursive_. Tony has literally, in all of his life, never had someone put so much effort into it - as though it were at the very _top_ of his list of Favourite Things to Do. The sound of heavy panting – coming from all three of them now, _especially_ after Rogers pulls his own dick out and wrings it in tandem with his boyfriend’s rhythmic breaths – fills the room. Occasionally, it's accompanied by low, soft grunts from Tony - or long, muffled, _much louder_ moans from Barnes.

Tony’s in the process of forgetting his own name when he’s reminded that Rogers still has a _second_ _hand_.It takes his chin again and forces them to break the kiss in favour of tugging it down in Barnes’s direction.

“Look at him,” Rogers breathes. His voice hitches while speaking, and Tony could go crazy with the added noise of him jerking himself off _right behind his own ass_. So Tony looks – _and immediately regrets it_.

Because if it’s sexy enough just to _listen_ and _feel_ the way Barnes gives head, it’s an entirely different ballgame to _see_ it. His hair is in his face, but the man on his knees doesn’t care. He has to pull back every few seconds to take a bigger gulp of air, but he doesn’t care about that either. He just keeps diving back in and fucking Tony into his mouth as though he’s starved for it; hollowing out his cheeks for a few shallow bobs of the head, before leaning all the way forward. He swallows until Tony’s cockhead is poking the back of his throat, leaving Barnes’s nose buried in the well-groomed thatch of dark curls at the base.

And apparently the man has absolutely _no_ gag reflex to speak of. Grey eyes are squeezed shut - brows tightly knit - because he _also_ has his metal hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it about twice as fast as the pace he’s got going on with Tony. The _only_ reason Tony doesn’t go shooting off right then and there is because his body is actually _too stunned_ to think of doing so.

“God, he’s beautiful,” Rogers says adoringly, watching too. At that, Barnes realizes they’re talking about him. So he opens his eyes and stares right up at Tony, never breaking his stride. And _that_ is when his body gets with the program.

“Stop,” he says, grunting quickly. When Barnes _doesn’t_ , his voice gets more anxious as he quickly forces out, “Stop – I mean it, _fuck_ , I – I’m gonna fucking come!”

Rogers snorts, and Barnes’s shoulders heave slightly as it looks like he _smirks_ , even around Tony’s cock. “That’s sort of the point,” Rogers replies. He must be making eye contact with Barnes, because the ex-Assassin’s eyes jump to where Cap’s head is hovering over his shoulder, and he gives his boyfriend the quickest little wink. _They are so fucking pleased with themselves right now, the bastards._

“Yeah, fine and dandy _right now_ , but I’m not exactly ready for this to be finished yet,” Tony snaps back through gritted teeth. His nose is scrunched up and all he’s trying to do is ignore the stirring in his balls and how much harder he’s suddenly getting between Barnes’s lips. Yet he _also_ tightens his grip in Barnes’s hair, completely betraying his intentions. So what does Barnes do? Just blows him even _harder_ ; of course he does.

“It’s okay, let go...” Rogers instructs into his ear. He releases his own dick to take Tony’s hip in his hand again and _grind himself against the billionaire’s ass._ Tony gasps. Rogers continues, “We’ve got you; not nearly finished with you yet, don’t worry. We got all night, it’s okay. Come for us, Stark; come down Bucky's throat – he wants it.”

Right on cue, Barnes moans vehemently in agreement. Tony’s brows tug up in the center and _he can’t hang on_ , _he’s gonna come, he’s gonna fucking come, but they said it’s okay – fuck, they plan on making a mess of him – they have ‘all night’? Jesus fucking Christ,_ yes _…_

Rogers moves his hand from Tony’s chin down, palming the back of Barnes’s head and his fingers closing over Tony’s. “It’s okay,” the blond repeats, and then starts guiding his lover’s head back and forth, making Barnes fuck himself along Tony _faster._ Tony’s eyes widen and his jaw drops at the sight – of both his and Cap’s hands in Barnes’s hair as the latter moves him along Tony’s erection like some good, obedient little pet. The moment he hears Barnes release a small moan again _just_ as his tongue slides over his frenulum, Tony starts to come.

It feels like a white out. Tony’s head spins so abruptly that he feels as though he’s about to fall over. But Rogers has him in his grip; won’t let that happen. Instead, he just tosses his head back onto the Captain’s shoulder as he shouts, “ _Fuuuuck!_ ” and gives a full body shudder. Into Barnes’s throat, he pumps the streams of his release, and Barnes fucking swallows _all_ of it with a breathy chuckle.

“Fuck… So good… You’re so good for us,” Rogers murmurs, still looking downward and rubbing a small, firm circle to Tony’s lower stomach. He holds the billionaire close – _his dick snuggly pushed against the crease of Tony’s ass_ – and Tony feels taken care of; like they’re being possessive of him in some weird way. Not that he’s about to argue.

Not when it feels like this.

Barnes pulls away and wipes the back of his mouth with his flesh hand once Tony’s finished. Even when he rises to his feet - his erection still going strong and standing at attention proudly - and he comes in close to kiss the perimeter of his opened mouth, Tony’s still too busy gaping at the ceiling and pushing out ragged breaths. The two soldiers exchange a glance and laugh quietly amongst themselves.

“I know,” Rogers says sympathetically, “he always leaves me like that, too.”

“Can’t help it that I’m a born natural,” Barnes says.

“You still with us, Stark? Do you need to sit down?”

Tony just keeps staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes and replies with a horrible attempt at nonchalance, “Yeah, that might be a good idea right about now.”

Rogers and Barnes share another amused grin and then help him over to the bed. Tony feels nearly boneless. Once again, he wonders: if _that_ was how they made him feel from a simple blowjob, how is he not going to drop dead once the actual sex happens? He flops back onto the mattress, throwing one arm over his head and resting his other hand lazily on his stomach. He’s still trying to stop gasping.

Barnes gets onto the bed next to him and rests on his side. “You alright there?” the man asks teasingly. Tony does his best to make the look he shoots him a flat one before rolling his eyes. When he responds by telling him to fuck off, Barnes barks out a laugh; grey eyes shining with mirth. Sometimes, it’s still a little surreal for Tony to see this guy looking so carefree and boyish, given how he’d been when they’d first met. Rogers starts pulling Tony’s pants and boxers the rest of the way down. After kneeling and peeling off his socks, he tugs each leg free and then tosses the clothing to the side.

“‘Kay, _no_ , I’m not ready for round two _just_ yet,” he tells the Captain firmly, tilting his chin to his chest to peer down at him. Rogers just snorts under his breath, mutters something Tony can’t hear but he assumes is condescending, and then spreads the billionaire’s legs a bit so he can mouth along Tony’s inner thigh. Barnes, meanwhile, turns Tony’s face to look back at him.

“Round two?” he says. He’s still got all of that fire in his features, smoldering away. “Who said anythin’ about round _one_ being finished, baby doll?”

“ _Hey_ ,” Rogers says quickly, voice on the brink of stern. He shoots Barnes a sharp look.

At the same time, Tony says, “Nice try, Terminator. But just ‘cause Captain Cocktease over here likes to be called your nauseating little pet names doesn’t mean that _I_ do.”

Barnes glances between them and then chooses to reply to his boyfriend first. Looking to Rogers, he says, “Sorry, Stevie – habit. You know you’ll always be my favourite baby doll. Thought you hated when I called you that anyways?”

“Shut your yap,” Rogers mumbles back, but it’s only a _little_ serious. “If I hated it so much, I wouldn’t have let you carry that stupid nickname with us all the way from the thirties.”

“You mean you would’a _tried_.”

“Alright guys, still right here,” Tony cuts in. He doesn’t want what’s supposed to be the sexiest night of his life to turn into him playing the third wheel to a _lover’s quarrel._

Barnes’s mouth quirks up into a lopsided smile as he looks back to him. Rogers just rolls his eyes with a small shake of the head and continues kissing around Tony’s spent cock; licks thin little lines along his hip bones, making Tony squirm a bit.

“Fine,” Barnes agrees, leaning down. “No pet names.”

They kiss, around the same time that Rogers gives the tip of his cock a tiny suck. Tony jolts and breaks the kiss to snap with annoyance, “ _Still_ too sensitive, Steve! Not everyone has a non-existent refractory period like you two!”

He doesn’t realize at first why the blond glances up with surprise and then looks over at Barnes, quirking a brow. His boyfriend meets his gaze and then they both look to Tony. “You called me _Steve_ ,” Rogers tells him.

 _Had he?_ He hadn’t even meant to – it’d just sort of slipped out. He can’t remember the last time he’s ever called him by his first name before, or if he ever even _has_. It’s only a little weird; sounds new. Tony hasn’t decided yet whether he likes it or not.

Apparently, right now, _they_ do, though.

Because Barnes pushes himself up a bit and glances towards the floor before leaning back in and whispering into Tony’s ear, “I think he liked that; he’s touching himself again.”

Tony’s eyes grow a bit bigger again as he looks back down to the blond. Rogers is now keeping himself occupied by sucking a small bruise onto Tony’s left hip bone, and Tony can’t actually see down that far – but his right arm is _definitely_ moving. Even though he’s still nowhere close to being capable of getting it up again, his dick gives the tiniest twitch.

“Now me,” Barnes says, getting his attention again. He kisses Tony’s temple. “Call me Bucky – try it.”

Tony bites his lip and turns his face over to him, but he tries not to let much else register in terms of his expression. “Make me,” he challenges.

“Steve,” Barnes says simply, keeping his eyes glued to Tony’s.

Rogers bites, right down into the sensitive flesh of his hip and pinching it between his teeth. Tony lets out a small, broken yelp and gives in immediately, groaning out, “ _Bucky_ …” The second he says it, his cock gives another twitch – but he’s also a little annoyed with them, and himself. They’re already feeling smug enough as it is. He doesn’t need to go _helping_ them by being so compliant the second they give him an order.

His stomach flops, though, when Barnes grins, as if that was one of the hottest things Tony could’ve done. “Yeah, yeah I like that,” he muses. “Want you to call me that for the rest of the night.”

“You two are assholes,” Tony informs them. Bringing his hands to his face, he covers it and groans with frustration, saying in a muffled voice, “You’re going to fucking kill me.”

“Thought you were _all_ _for_ going a few rounds,” Rogers teases, a shit-eating grin on his face as he stares up at Tony. He pats his thigh lightly and, before Tony can reply, plants a firm kiss to his stomach before pulling away and saying, “Okay, that’s fair. You can’t keep up – we understand.”

Tony watches him rise to his feet and smile over at Barnes, so he snaps, “Oh hey, _thanks_ ; glad that could’ve been said without _any_ condescension, Cap, _really._ ”

“He’s just yanking your chain, Stark, _relax_ ,” Barnes murmurs with a tiny smile, turning Tony’s face towards him to give him another languid kiss, shutting him up. Tony looks a little dazed when Barnes and his magic mouth back off, and he just _keeps_ staring like a deer caught in headlights when the ex-Soviet nods and tells him, “Just lie back and watch.”

So he does. And it’s better than anything he could’ve ever seen on Redtube. It starts with the Captain sliding his shirt off to reveal that fucking _perfect_ specimen of a body – which _yes_ , looks _even fucking better_ up close. The moment the shirt is pulled over his head, Barnes is on his knees on the mattress and pulling Rogers to him, where the two pick up where they’d left off kissing earlier. It’s sexy, the way Barnes keeps his hands around the blond’s waist, _always_ ; hooking his fingers into the waistline of Rogers’s opened jeans but not actually making to pull them down. It’s even sexier, the way _Rogers_ holds Barnes’s face in his hands, as he slightly hunches himself down and they lick into each other’s mouths heatedly.

Barnes gets his mouth on Cap’s throat and starts going to town sucking hickies along the skin, which Tony notices vanish within minutes. Rogers just lets his head tip back as he breathes out low groans, these tiny little sighs. When he _just barely_ opens his eyes and stares over at Tony – face bordering on debauched, with lips parted and the beginnings of a flush dusting the apples of his cheeks – _yep, okay._

Tony wraps his hand around himself and doesn’t even give two shits if he’s still sensitive - he’s touching himself anyways.

As if to say, _Yeah, that’s good_ , when words just won’t come to him, Rogers reaches out with his right hand and gives Tony’s balls a light fondle. Just for a second; long enough to make Tony’s eyes flutter shut as he inhales deeply through his nose. Then the blond’s hands are back on Barnes, grabbing a fistful of long brunet strands and yanking his face back up so he can crush their lips together again.

When Barnes starts moaning, Tony slants his head down and realizes that Rogers has started stroking his cock. But the way they’re suddenly looking at each other – _holy fucking shit…_ Barnes gets his metal hand around Rogers and returns the favour; establishing their own rhythms that eventually fall into a complimentary pace. Their foreheads, though, are touching, and neither man is blinking, and they just look so goddamn lost in each other’s eyes. Barnes’s face is slightly pinched up with pleasure, whereas Rogers looks like he’s in some stasis of a feverish awe.

“Fuck… baby…” Barnes whispers, as if meant only for his boyfriend’s ears. He sounds uncharacteristically vulnerable. Rogers pants roughly and then tilts his chin up to kiss him. Barnes whimpers into it. These two men are absolutely _beautiful…_ And the way they look and speak to each other is _beautiful._ It’s the first time Tony _really_ feels like he understands just how much these two mean to one another, and it’s a little overwhelming.

The moment is over far too soon, however. Tony’s actually a little disappointed when they remember the added company - because, well… he’d sort of already forgotten what his purpose there was, too. He probably would’ve been just as satisfied jerking himself off until he came and doing nothing but watching the show they’d be putting on for him. But he’s heard their sexual endeavours enough times by now, and so Tony should’ve _really_ known it wouldn’t be that simple.

They mutter something back and forth to each other under their breath – too soft for Tony to hear. He’s about to ask them to speak up when Barnes gives the most minute nod and breaks out into a grin. Putting his mouth to Rogers’s chest, he peppers kisses as his hands _finally_ start to shove the blond’s pants down his legs. Rogers takes over when they’re at his knees; freeing up Barnes’s hands so he can start rubbing them over the contours of the Captain’s abs, while he pinches a nipple between his teeth and darts at it with his tongue, making Rogers sigh with content.

“Fuck…” Tony says; more like a rush of air than anything. Barnes unlatches his mouth so Rogers can shed his pants and boxer briefs. _Holy fuckballs... T_ _his is the first time Tony’s seen the guy fully naked._ Now, admittedly, when they’d first met properly – those handful of years ago – it’d taken Rogers all of about a minute to get on Tony’s nerves. But that didn’t mind he also hadn’t taken one look at him and wondered what he was hiding under that _stupid_ fucking costume.

Getting a good look at it now, there is _nothing_ disappointing about the expanse of unblemished, smooth skin, or the hardness of his muscles – or even the way he has the upper body proportions of a Dorito. Tony knows he’ll never be able to eat the damn things the same way again after tonight. At least not without saying, ‘ _God bless America_ ’ before every bite. But even with all of those things, it’s the _dark,_ lusty look on Cap’s face that gets to Tony more than anything – because he’s spent the past three years assuming that the man his father had always told him about was a _certain way_ … A way he could – and _did_ – poke fun at, since his annoyingly ‘innocent’ and ‘naïve’ tendencies were so drastically different from Tony’s own, and _laughable_ to say the least.

And then in the span of _one day_ , everything he thought he knew is completely shattered to the ground. Because Steve Rogers _isn’t_ ‘as wholesome and sweet as apple pie’ – the guy is like Devil’s Food Cake _disguised_ as apple pie. Seeing him behaving so fucking filthily and with absolutely no shame? Yeah, _fucking sue him_ ; it’s one of the hottest things Tony’s ever fucking seen in his life.

And then he gets even _more_ distracted. Rogers and Barnes look to him to make sure he’s still watching, and when Barnes notices the way Tony’s brown eyes are raking along the blond’s body, he purposely places his metal hand to Rogers’s abs and starts trailing it along the hard planes again – just to make things worse.

“Glad to see you guys notice I’m still here,” Tony tries to deadpan, except that his words are only half-hearted at best. That is _all_ thanks to getting his first proper look at the complete extent of Roger’s erection hanging thick and heavy between his legs. He’d only gotten a brief glance at its size near the tail-end of his little peepshow earlier, but not like this. It's actually a little ridiculous; the thing’s got to be at _least_ nine or ten inches, with the kind of girth that makes your jaw ache just by looking at it.

Why does Captain America need a _shield_ when he could literally get by swinging _that_ thing around and simply beating someone to death with it? Tony can’t tell whether Rogers or Barnes has the prettier dick, but it’s definitely _Rogers’s_ that makes him the most curious at the possibilities. Rogers follows Tony’s gaze downward and then arches a brow and peers back up coyly, but it’s Barnes who speaks first.

“Fuckin’ _beautiful_ , ain’t it? You want to touch it, Stark? It’s okay, you can if you want to; feels _real_ nice to play with.”

As he’s speaking, he pulls on Tony’s wrist, tugging him up so Tony’s now resting his weight onto one elbow. Guiding the billionaire’s hand between the Captain’s legs, Tony takes over from there because _fuck yes he wants to touch it_. It feels even _more_ impressive when he can actually properly take in the thickness as he wraps his fingers around it. When he gives it a full stroke, he hears Rogers suck in a small breath of air. Tony feels a _little_ smug.

“Do it faster; he likes it faster,” Barnes tells him, so Tony does. Rogers’s right hand is tensed by his side – clenching and unclenching as though he doesn’t know what to do with it. He takes out his pleasure by pulling Barnes close again and attacking his mouth. Tony thinks he hears the Captain whisper to the other man, ‘ _He’s good at that…_ ’ and Tony’s cock jumps at the praise. _The damn little traitor_. However, that reminds him that he’d taken his hand off of himself in order to put it onto Rogers. So he pushes up so he’s properly sitting and gives it some attention again.

The entire time, Tony can’t take his eyes off of what should only be called _a weapon of mass destruction_ in his right hand. (He makes a mental note to use that joke on another day, _subtly_ , in front of everyone else – just so he can watch Rogers sputter and blush again, even if no one else understands the reference.) The slit looks a little wet. So, out of curiosity, he leans in and gives the cockhead a tiny suck to clean it up. He hums, low in his throat, at how good it is on his taste buds. Rogers hadn’t seen it coming so his body jolts and he releases a small, startled groan into Barnes’s mouth.

 _Okay_ , _so maybe Tony’s arsenal is that Spangles seems to respond well to blowjobs._ That’s not all that surprising, actually, given  _who_ his boyfriend is – basically the King of Deepthroat. So he starts licking around the tip as his hand tends to the rest. Casually, he asks, “So Cap, was this a result of my dad’s experiments, too? Or am I to believe you had a dick this big when you were in your Pint Sized days?”

Rogers’s free hand is holding the side of his head now. Tony thinks he hears Barnes snort before the blond answers factually, “The serum, yeah.”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Barnes counters. Tony glances up to him and Barnes shakes his head vehemently, telling him, “Maybe it wasn’t _this_ big before that, but Steve _always_ had a big cock. _Shut the fuck up_ , you did so,” he adds when Rogers opens his mouth to protest.

Tony tries to imagine the tiny, skinny, _dorky_ guy he’s seen from the Captain’s files, having a dick between his legs that basically belied every other aspect of his body. The image is a little hilarious, but he’s also so fucking turned on right now that he doesn’t even think to laugh; just replies to Barnes, “I see why you needed to get a piece of that all those many moons ago, then. Not overly sure how you plan on getting this thing inside of _me_ , though.” He starts mouthing at the tip again; pulls his hand back enough to suck _just a bit_ of the length into his mouth and then pull back, rewarding him with another one of the Captain’s little surprised gasps.

“Who said… anythin’ about me fucking _you_?” Rogers asks, feigning sarcasm.

Tony just pulls his mouth off with a small wet _pop_ and gives him a flat look, raising a brow. _Really?_ Rogers meets his eyes, regards his expression, and then gets a tiny smirk. Looking away, he gives one decisive nod and then says, “You’ll need to be properly opened up.”

“But don’t worry; we’ll help with that, pal,” Barnes adds swiftly. “In the meantime…” He forcibly turns Tony’s face back down to Rogers’s flushed cock and pushes him towards it. “Make yourself useful again.”

If Tony’s brain was still properly functioning to form thoughts, it would probably short-circuit right about now. The smartass in him wants to put up a bit of a fight so as not to make this so goddamn _easy_ for them – but he’s got Captain America’s cock in front of his mouth and he’s being given orders by the Fantasy Twins, so his body just pulls a Kanye West and says, ‘ _Hey brain, that’s awesome – and I’m gonna let you finish in a minute. But they just told you to do something, so you’re going to go ahead and do it.’_

And then he just kind of keeps  _doing_ it. _  
_

Now here’s the thing: Barnes may be a top-notch cocksucker, but Tony knows his mouth is good for more than just spouting out hilarious and perfectly-timed quips. He’s learned his fair share of tricks over the years. So when he keeps his hand around the base of Cap’s cock and then just fucking _goes_ for it, he _knows_ what he’s doing feels good - enough that Rogers actually seems to be thrown off by it at first, getting louder than he has so far tonight with a ragged gasp. He feels them both look down at him but he just keeps going, eyes closed. He sucks it roughly because he gets the idea that Rogers, on the whole, prefers things that way. He teases the foreskin with his tongue, and makes sure to give some attention to the blond’s frenulum whenever his lips are wrapped around just the tip.

The two super soldiers twist and shuffle about while he keeps to his task. He isn’t sure what exactly they’re doing – because this _is_ requiring his effort and focus, since the size of Cap literally has Tony feeling like his jaw can’t be open _any_ wider. But there’s a lot of kissing involved, little grunts, and then he’s pretty sure Rogers is jerking Barnes off again. After a minute or so, the Captain tells Tony to stop, so reluctantly, he does. Barnes pushes Tony back with his metal hand so that he’s lying down again, before hopping off the bed long enough to get himself out of his own pants. When he crawls back on the mattress, Tony realizes he hasn’t yet gotten to have a nice look at the Sergeant's bare ass in all of its glory—

 _And then he fucking remember_ why _the second Barnes purposely turns his back to him and leans forward onto his elbows, sticking his ass in the air._

Tony wonders if he’s about to legitimately swallow his tongue. How could he have _possibly_ forgotten that Barnes has been here this _whole time_ with his asshole stretched and stuffed by that goddamn anal plug from earlier? His eyes bulge from his head at the sight and Rogers bites his lip, smirking darkly - like he's so fucking _proud_ of his boyfriend... Knows how amazing he looks right now. Sitting next to Barnes but facing Stark, he massages his hand over his lover’s rear and then gives it a tender kiss.

“What should I do to him, Stark?” Steve asks in velvety voice. He pulls the plug out, making Barnes twitch and release an excited, wobbly noise that sounds as though it vibrates deep in his chest. He’s been pumped full of _so_ much of the Captain’s come throughout the day that it immediately starts dripping from his lax hole. Before it can start leaking and falling all over the bed, Rogers casually slides _three_  of his fingers into Barnes’s body. This time, the view is so fucking perfect that Tony can see the action clearly. He’s never put his hand around his dick and started fucking his fist quite as fast.

He can’t see Barnes’s head because of how his body is angled, but the rich, languid moan that comes from him sounds muffled, so Tony assumes he’s either dropped his head into his arms or the bed itself. Steve starts thrusting his fingers in shallow movements. The sound it makes is completely fucking _obscene_ – squelchy, wet, and vulgar. There’s so much climax moving around in there that the small motions alone are enough to get some of it pushing out of Barnes’s body and dirtying the Captain’s knuckles. The blond stares at his boyfriend’s hole and then looks back over to Tony.

“Still nice and warm in there… Should I keep fingerin’ him, Stark? Eat my come out of his ass? Should I fuck him? This is what you wanna see, isn’t it?” he whispers. Tony watches him twist his wrist. He must’ve just crooked his fingers and assaulted Barnes’s prostate, because he can suddenly hear a loud whimper and then Barnes cries out, “ _F-Fuck, Stevie!_ ” Tony’s eyes get a bit bigger. He’s definitely getting hard again now, and it’s no longer oversensitive; it feels fucking _good_ all over again. His groan mingles with Barnes’s sudden whimpers.

“You like seeing Bucky having his ass pounded into… You like seeing me give it to him,” Rogers continues in a softer version of his Captain’s tone. He keeps watching Tony’s face as _Tony_ watches the ministrations occurring in and around Barnes’s ass. “You wanna watch him take me, Stark? You wanna see how _nicely_ he keens for a big, hard dick in his ass?”

It’s the combination of what he’s seeing and the way Rogers is _talking_ – _still can’t fucking believe it; never thought he’d ever hear these words coming from his mouth in a million years_ – that has Tony nodding and biting his lip with a grunt. Apparently that isn’t good enough for Cap, though.

“Need to hear you say it, Stark,” he says. He shoves his fingers deeper - rougher - into his boyfriend’s body, and there’s that fucking broken, greedy mewl from Barnes again. This is insane; this is fucking impossible – there is _no fucking way in hell_ Tony will ever be able to wrap his mind around _this_ much ‘hot’. The blond continues, “What do you want to see me do to him? C’mon, you _like_ being in control, don’t ya? You like being the ‘alpha male’? Tell me what I should do to him.”

“Fuck him,” Tony says quickly, breathless. Honestly, he’d be thrilled at _any_ of what Rogers had suggested, but he remembers full-well how it’d looked when he’d stumbled across them from a distance. He wants to see how these men look when they fuck _up close._ And judging by the enthusiastic moan it pulls from Barnes, he assumes he’s just as down with the idea as well. Rogers nods, grinning triumphantly at how worked up he’s getting both of them. Barnes shuffles a bit to readjust, making room for the blond to get onto his knees behind him so that they're at the prime angle for Tony's enjoyment. This way, he sees them both from the side. _Perfect,_ he thinks, because he doesn’t want to miss a single detail on their faces.

Running his hand along his lover’s back as he angles his erection to Barnes’s opening, Rogers leans down and kisses the already curved arch of Barnes’s spine. “You want it, baby?” the blond murmurs, and Barnes whines and nods, replying, “ _Yes_ , fuck, _yes_ , _please_ …”

“You two don’t use condoms?” Tony asks, half-distracted. His eyes are stuck on where Rogers is circling his cockhead teasingly around Barnes’s rim.

Rogers is watching the back of his boyfriend’s head, and he doesn’t avert his gaze either when he answers, “Don’t need ‘em; not with the serums we both have. Can’t contract anything, can’t _give_ anything.” _Now_ he looks to Tony and adds with a glint in his eye, “Which means _you_ don’t need one, either – not unless you want to.”

Tony’s mouth falls open. _I_ _s it his birthday?_ Seriously, he’s about two seconds away from asking Jarvis to tell him if he’s legitimately messed up his months and today is actually his fucking birthday. Every time it feels like this is the best night of his life, it just keeps getting _better_. Rogers grins lustily at his gaping expression and then looks back down.

“Watch this, Stark,” he says, and then his cock _slowly_ disappears into Barnes’s body without any resistance. Tony breathes out a curse, because thanks to that plug, Barnes must be nice and loose. He _does_ take Cap sweetly – which is quite the feat when the dick stretching him open is as large as it is. Rogers has his eyes on the back of Barnes’s head now; lips parting as he releases the breath in his lungs. Barnes goes tense as he gets filled and then lets out a blissful, strained groan. His head is hanging so his face is obstructed by his hair, and somehow that makes the display hotter.

When the two start to fuck, Tony goes back to touching himself. Rogers plays with his speeds, going from slow and deep to quick and shallow. Tony notices how Barnes seems to respond best when his boyfriend is buried to the hilt and then just rocks his hips with his pelvis flush to Barnes’s ass; circling in small, precise movements that massage his prostate in one unrelenting motion. Visually, the best times are when Rogers flat out drills him, because he’ll tighten his grip on Barnes’s hip and take the top of his shoulder in the other – literally pulling the man back to slam against his every thrust. Barnes is already crying out and wheezing, but whenever the Captain goes back to doing _that_ to him, he’ll snap his head up and shout each time he’s slammed back into; eyes squeezed shut, nose pinched, and mouth hung open.

Rogers isn’t much of a talker anymore once he’s actually doing the fucking, but Tony doesn’t care. This is still the hottest damn fucking thing he’s ever seen. As with the past recordings, it just makes it all the better when he _will_ let out some guttural grunt, or pant noisily, or breathe his boyfriend’s name under his breath, as if to himself. And Barnes _more_ than makes up for it by nearly deafening them both. After watching them go at it for almost twenty minutes, Tony feels like he’s too close to coming again. So he lays off stroking himself in favour of getting his hands on the men before him. At first, when he reaches out to touch Barnes’s sweaty back, he hesitates. He isn’t sure _why_ , since they _did_ come to him for this, after all. It wouldn’t really have made sense to seduce him into a threesome and then forbid him from touching. Maybe it’s because he’s currently not the one being fucked or _doing_ the fucking. Almost like, this could still be a moment meant for only Rogers and Barnes.

So before he makes contact, he shoots Cap a look for permission. Rogers is already watching Tony, and Tony sees how  _gone_ the blond already looks. There’s a thin sheen of sweat coating his chest, and his lids are sluggish and half-closed. Tony _really_ likes the way his golden bangs are matted in slightly darkened clumps to his forehead; how flushed he is all over. Rogers has a steady rhythm going – his hands holding Barnes’s hips in a vice-grip – and just keeps panting through his slightly parted lips as he gives Tony a small nod. So he runs his hand along Barnes’s spine; around his arms. Since his stomach is off the mattress, Tony slides his hand between him and bed and feels the dips and curves of Barnes's hard torso. When his fingertips brush the brunet's nipple, Barnes whines deep in his throat and then looks up at Tony beneath his stringy, sweaty strands of hair. He looks even _more_ wrecked than Rogers does, and with the way his head is hanging, blood’s been rushing to it. It makes his face red and his eyes bleary, making the blue in his normally grey hues stand out more prominently.

Tony gets the memo and gives his nipple a pinch. Barnes’s brows furrow as he releases a quick, sharp moan. So Tony does it to the other one; licks his fingers and then puts his hand back and plays with them for a few minutes. They keep their eyes on each other when he reaches lower and jerks Barnes’s cock, making Barnes bow abruptly and cry out into the room like a whore. It must've made him constrict around Rogers's cock, because the blond's head falls back at the same time as he breathes out a groan. Tony must get Barnes a bit _too_ close – _check_ mate _, assholes_ – because he feels metal wrap around his wrist and pull his hand away. Then that same metal hand is reaching back around so Barnes can beckon with his finger in a hasty movement for Tony to come over to him. Tony lies himself on his side in front of him, bringing his face in close so Barnes can push himself up a bit and start kissing him.

It’s probably, at this point, the most erotic kiss Tony’s ever had, because Barnes’s face keeps rhythmically jutting against his in time with Rogers’s cock thrusting back into him. Barnes makes these little, _mm, mm, mm,_ sounds in perfect tandem… Before nipping Tony’s bottom lip and panting, “Take your shirt off.”

Tony hadn’t even realized he still had it on. The other two men are fully unclothed, so he feels a little silly now being the only one still wearing something. He whips it off before he even remembers the massive gnarl of scarring in the center of his chest. It isn’t until he lies back down and suddenly sees Barnes’s gaze go to it – brows coming back together as his eyes regain a startling amount of clarity so quickly – and Rogers is suddenly slowing down his thrusts, that Tony follows to where they're staring and looks to his own chest… where his arc reactor used to be.

He’s not about to get into it with them about how he feels about having it gone; the conflicting relief mixed with the continuous, strange sense of loss. The important thing is that the scar _isn’t_ attractive and he actually _is_ very self-conscious about it. He mutters, “Fuck,” under his breath - feeling his arousal dissipating - and then throws out a hasty apology as he makes to get up and put on his shirt again.

But Barnes grabs and stops him. For a moment, Tony just feels both men’s eyes on him, and he realizes that Rogers isn’t moving anymore. Barnes visibly flinches when the blond silently chooses to pull out - but before Tony can ask what they’re doing, they both come over to him at the same time, as if having read each other’s minds (something Tony’s not 100% convinced they _don’t_ do). Rogers puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder and starts pushing gently, so Tony just settles back down onto the bed, looking guarded and confused. This confusion is replaced by a deep sense of mortification when Rogers gives Tony a truly apologetic look and then bends down and starts kissing and mouthing at all of the scar tissue with a startling tenderness. For a second, the self-consciousness is enough to make Tony want to bark at him to _fucking stop -_  but then Barnes is lying on his side next to him and turning his face in for another kiss. He pulls away after a few seconds to take the billionaire’s hand with his flesh one… Guide it to the mayhem of metal adjoining the uneven junction of raised, fucked up, and angry red flesh that will never properly heal... The _scarring_ on his _own_ shoulder. Barnes presses it there.

“It’s okay,” Barnes says. “Been there. Done that.”

Tony can’t help but run his thumb along the seam where the bionic limb meets skin. At least _he_ was able to have his hindrance removed, even if Tony had grown sort of fond of it over the years and sometimes missed it. Barnes would never have his arm back; he’ll always be stuck with some variation of what he has now. Tony’s about to get choked up, and _fuck that -_  he hardly lets himself get that way when he’s _alone_. He’s certainly not going to go mushy in the middle of what’s supposed to be the steamiest night of his entire life. So he swallows hard and evens out his features before saying emphatically, “Either one of you makes me cry and I’m kicking you both out right now.”

Barnes smiles at him and Rogers quietly snorts against the partially numb, partially sensitive flesh between Tony's pecks. It still feels a little _too_ sentimental for Tony’s liking, so he clears his throat and then says, “ _Okay_ , we gonna get back to it or what? Because unless you want my boner to go down as fast as Capsicle seems to fly down any jet he seems to go into, _ever_ , you guys need to stop being so sappy.”

The sentence is barely finished when he yelps, Rogers having licked over his nipple quickly and then biting it. _Much better – that’s more like it._ Barnes’s smile slips back into that familiar smirk. “ _There’s_ the snarky knucklehead everyone knows and loves,” he says, mocking him fondly. To try and help Tony get back into the mood, Rogers starts moving north until he’s sucking along the contour of his throat. Suddenly Tony’s got him on one side and Barnes lavishing the same attention on the other – and then they meet in the middle and tongue-fuck each other’s mouths _inches_ from Tony’s face, just to give him his own little show.

“What should we do _now_ , hmm?” Rogers asks with amusement, between pecking his lips off of Barnes’s loudly and darting their tongues together. He asks it as though Tony isn’t even lying _right_ there.

“I dunno,” Barnes answers just as innocently. “I could always fuck _you?_ "

(Tony’s eyes widen.)

“Yeah,” Rogers replies, “or I could eat you out.”

“Your come is running all down my legs right now, by the way.”

“Damn, I really didn’t want to waste that,” Rogers sighs, actually genuine. The other man just kisses him again with a lopsided smile and then purrs, “I could eat _you_ out.”

“Same time?”

“We could sixty-nine.”

( _This is the greatest. Fucking. Conversation. Tony. Has. Ever. Heard.)_

“Or we could eat Stark out,” Rogers casually suggests – _still_ as if he isn’t right there listening. Tony’s breath catches as his dick starts leaking against his lower stomach at the thought.

Barnes’s eyes get big and excited, and his mouth drops open into a grin; pretending like this is some sort of epiphany and just about the greatest idea they’ve ever had. “We _could_ eat him out,” he agrees.

“Then I wanna fuck ‘im,” Rogers whispers. Tony’s pupils have damn well exploded when the blond looks to him now and leans in. “I wanna fuck you, Stark,” he says, voice sounding a full octave lower than usual. He brushes his lips to the billionaire's and asks, “What do you think? You ready to finally go a few rounds with me?”

Tony, in probably his first real act of dominance all evening, grabs the blond’s jaw in a rough grip and yanks him in to cover his mouth with his own. Mainly, he does it because otherwise, he’d be taking a page from Barnes’s book and moaning out, _yes, yes, yes_ , like an eager little cockslut. And, well… even if that’s how they’re making him feel right now, he’s still got some pride left. Rogers seems to like it, though. He groans softly into the kiss and then licks into his mouth with just a _touch_ of neediness; as if someone treating _him_ the same way he treats _Barnes_ in bed gets him off. If this ever happens again, Tony hopes he remembers that.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters beside them. “That must mean ‘yes’, Stevie.”

When Cap pulls away, he orders, “Hands and knees.” The authority is back in his voice – probably because he’s caught on by now just exactly what it does to Tony – and sure enough, Tony feels that heat pool back throughout his limbs; that tingle of pleasure as his body says, _Aye, aye, Captain._

“Gotta get off me first if you expect me to move,” he shoots back. Rogers smirks; growls quietly and bites Tony’s bottom lip, making the latter stutter out a groan. But then he does indeed move away, giving Tony the room he needs. It’s been a long time since he’s had anybody’s face anywhere _near_ his asshole, so he feels a tiny bit nervous when he gets into the proper position and holds himself up by his forearms. This part’s always the weirdest - before the other person actually _gets_ to the rimming and just sort of… _looks_ at you. He wonders what they’re thinking when they take in the sight of it. He wonders if they’re judging it, or if they won’t like how he looks, or maybe they’re not thinking anything at all and _he’s_ the one overthinking things--

“Stevie, shove off; m’trying to get in there first,” he overhears Barnes snapping harmlessly.

“M’pretty sure this was _my_ idea, Buck.”

“Fine, you first if you’re gonna pout about it.”

“No, it’s fine – _ladies_ first.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

Tony rolls his eyes, expression falling flat as he shakes his head. And people accuse _him_ of being the childish one. What’s even _more_ eye-roll worthy is that he hears a bit of wrestling behind him and then the loud smacking sound of an aggressive kiss – and just like that, they’re made up. It’s really no wonder these guys are banging almost every moment they’re alone together. But then he feels fingers – and he isn’t sure whose, although they’re warm and definitely flesh and blood – spreading him open. One of them hums low in his throat, but he can’t tell who _that_ comes from either… And before Tony can even _think_ of saying, ‘ _Not getting any younger here, guys,_ ’ he feels a cheek press to his ass and the hot, wet feeling of a tongue licking straight over him.

It’s been a long time since he’s had anybody’s face anywhere _near_ his asshole – so Tony also forgot how fucking mind-blowing this feels. He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth, sucking in air, and then clasps his hands together and releases the tension in his jaw, letting his mouth tip open with a small, _‘auh’_. That tongue starts circling his tight ring of muscles before it licks flat back over it, and whoever’s the one dishing it out hums nice and loud, just so Tony can hear it. But other than that, they say nothing. He supposes he can just glance back over his shoulder and see which one of them is responsible, but there’s something to be said about not knowing. It makes it hotter. He’s tongued and then sucked for about half of a minute before he hears another eager exhale and suddenly _another_ tongue is trying to lick at him before the first one vanishes. Now the _other_ super soldier laps at his hole – flexes the muscle and penetrates him with it, making him start to shake and get tiny beads of precome dripping from his cock onto the sheets beneath him – before the first tongue comes back and takes over.

_Jesus fucking Christ, they’re taking turns eating him out._

Thought basically shuts down at this point. Tony becomes nothing more than a near dead-weight on the bed; capable only of keeping himself pushed up and exhaling progressively longer and louder groans. By the time Rogers and Barnes decide that they both want to try licking at him _at the same time_ – sometimes pausing when their tongues keep bumping into each other to grab each other’s faces and make out for a few seconds before getting back to it – Tony can’t even keep himself up anymore; isn’t even capable of _that_ much. His back is bowed down as his upper body slumps into the bed. With his face resting on its side, Tony’s practically vibrating all over and basically one big hot fucking mess.

And then Barnes slips one wet, metal finger into him. Tony doesn’t know what he used to lube it up – given that his tube is in the bedside drawer and he _knows_ he never heard them open it – but he’s willing to bet his fortune that it’s from some of Rogers’s come that’s been leaking from his own ass. He shouts out a strained curse without meaning to; partially at the sudden foreign intrusion (though it’s not _painful_ , and he realizes that they’ve been able to get his ring of muscles quite relaxed in the past few minutes), but mostly at the fact that _fuck yes, fuck yes, sweet baby Jesus, fuck yes, he’s got that beautiful fucking metal arm touching him and fingering him and this is basically what he’s daydreamed about since the moment he first laid eyes on that thing._

They take their sweet time prepping him. _Really_ sweet time. It’s either because they genuinely want to make sure this will be as enjoyable for him as possible and Rogers won’t go hurting him – or it’s because they’re dicks who just want to make Tony fall apart and lose his sanity. Knowing them, the likelihood of the answer being _both_ is high. Because by about the fifteen-minute mark of having Barnes finger him while he and Rogers continue to go back and forth twirling their tongues around the bionic digits, Tony _is_ falling apart. He is _so completely and entirely_ out of his element right now – his witty comments have fled him (in fact, _all_ thought has basically done that at the moment) and he’s moaning like a bitch in heat because _he just can’t get enough._ Yeah, he’d heard Barnes and Rogers fuck all those times before. He'd imagined getting pounded into by Rogers, or making Barnes scream from his cock… Hell, he’d thought those very things _that_ day when he’d caught them in his lab. But Tony’s not _actually_ used to being at anyone else’s mercy like this and letting himself go.

Neither one of them better even _think_ they can use this against him in the future.

For now, though… it feels too good to reel it back in. 

“God, you look so good like this,” Rogers says with a soft groan. There’s still a tongue working against him; thrusting into his opening while the fingers inside stretch him open wider. So now Tony’s figured out who’s who. All he can do is moan.

“That feel good, Stark? Fucking you with my hand – just like you’ve always wanted; you like that?” Barnes asks – more like fucking _growls_ – when he’s got _four_ of his fingers crammed into him and curls them against Tony’s prostate while the Captain twists himself awkwardly to tongue at his perineum. Tony tries to respond but just moans some more.

Now there are _only_ fingers in him; more sounds of kissing from behind. “I think he’s good,” he hears Barnes say before he moans sharply himself. Tony wishes he could see what Cap just did to bring on that sound. Once again, he could still simply just _look behind him_. But actions require thought and he still doesn’t have access to that right now.

“Yeah,” Rogers agrees, “he’s more than ready.”

“I kinda wanna fuck ‘im myself now,” Barnes says with a small chuckle.

“You can if you want to.”

“Nah, m’good. Maybe next time. I wanna watch you fuck him.”

“You sure?”

“Will _one_ of you just fucking fuck me _stupid_ already!?” Tony snaps, interrupting them. He’s too hard and aching for this equivalent of, _No, YOU hang up first! No, YOU hang up first…_

In a surprising display, Rogers spanks him – _pretty hard, actually_ – to shut him up. Tony gasps and then starts chanting, “Fuck… fuck… fuck…” as the sharp sting blossoms and turns to thousands of tiny pin-prick sensations. If he also happens to be moaning in pleasure from it, well… _They can shut the fuck up._

They toy with him a little longer by making him sit up and then face them so he can watch while they kiss a bit more and fuck their cocks into each other’s fists. After a few minutes - and shuffling closer so they make a little triangle shape with Tony in the mix - they go from kissing each other, to Barnes turning the blond’s face and guiding Rogers to kiss _Tony_ again. Part of Tony feels as though he should be telling them to rinse their mouths out with Listerine first, since their tongues were just in his ass and all – except that the whole thing is so wanton and dirty that this is _exactly_ the sort of thing Tony gets off on. So they fool around, alternating for a few minutes. Tony goes from kissing Rogers, to Barnes, to watching them with each other again. Then he’ll be kissing Rogers while Barnes gets his lips around the Captain’s erection. Or Rogers will go down on _him,_ or he on Barnes. The Sergeant, as it turns out, tastes just as delicious as the Captain - only he's far more forgiving on Tony's jaw.

At one point, Tony’s tongue is twisted with the blond’s and Barnes is moaning below them; thrusting into his own hand while holding the other two men’s cocks close enough that he can just fluently go from licking along one straight to the other. By the time Rogers and Tony take turns holding him still and fucking up into his throat, Barnes’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head. But Tony is _not_ some super soldier like these two, so the fact that he’s held off this long is a goddamn miracle. He knows he’s playing with fire and it's a dangerous game indeed. He’s now mostly lying back down; hands threaded in long hair as he moves Barnes’s mouth back along him. His own is likewise wide open, as he breathes roughly through his nose and tries not to gag while Cap braces one knee on his chest and the other on the pillow next to his shoulder, nudging his dick against the back of Tony’s throat, _over_ and _over_ and _over_.

Barnes is doing that _thing_ again where he’s transformed into the neediest, sluttiest human being in the world; sucking Tony off as if he’s about to die and it’s the number one thing on his bucket list and _moaning_ and _moaning_ the entire time he’s doing it. But then Tony feels the suction around him amplify and all he knows is the sponginess of the man’s tongue and the soft, wet glide of his cheeks, and he’s about to come, _shit--_

Brown eyes fly wide and he makes a loud ‘ _mm-mm_ ’ sound, grabbing Rogers’s hip and shaking it roughly. It takes Cap a second, but then he’s opening his baby blues and looking down at him with genuine concern. Pulling himself all the way out, Tony takes a big gulp of air the second his airway is no longer blocked and starts panting anxiously, “Barnes, Barnes, m’gonna blow my fucking load – stop!”

But Barnes doesn’t stop. Tony looks down at him incredulously, and even Rogers glimpses over at him in surprise. Barnes meets his boyfriend’s gaze and gives him this _look_ – one that he seems to understand but Tony does not… Not until the Captain gets a little knowing smirk and leans down so he can whisper into Tony’s ear, “What did he say he wanted you to call him earlier?”

And _oh crap_ , that just gets _another_ throb of pleasure jolting through his dick, but Tony _really_ doesn’t have the time get sassy about it, so he just snaps even more urgently, “Fine – _Bucky_ , get the fuck off my dick, m’going to fucking come, asshole!”

Just like that, Barnes sits up and lets Tony’s spit-covered erection fall against his lower belly. Wiping his mouth, he raises his eyes at Rogers and gives an innocent shrug. “I told him,” he says, before repeating directly to Tony, “I _did_ tell you.”

Tony scowls his way, before quickly rushing up and grabbing Barnes by the sides. Barnes gets a surprised, wicked grin at Tony’s initiative, and then lets the billionaire wrangle him so when he falls down onto his back again, Barnes is straddling his waist. Working fast, Tony angles the tip of his dick against his still-slick hole and thrusts upwards before the ex-Assassin even really knows what’s happened.

Tony’s pretty fucking certain that for many years to follow, he won’t ever be able to find a single visual that’ll get him off nearly as fast as the way Bucky Barnes’s eyes suddenly widen, before he throws his head back and cries out raggedly at the feeling of Tony impaling him. Tony’s brows crease and he bites his lip, breathing fast and heavy, as he thrusts up into him  _hard_. He’s no Steve Rogers, so he knows this guy has gotten _far_ more than he’s capable of giving. But it still seems to make Barnes feel good, because he splays his hands onto Tony’s stomach and braces himself – a grin turning up the corners of his opened mouth as his eyes flutter into the back of his head again and he starts nearly _screaming_ his pleasure. Rogers shuts him up by straightening and turning his boyfriend’s face to seal his mouth over his. Barnes brings up his metal hand and holds onto the back of the blond’s head, clinging to him and kissing back desperately, whimpering and whining and Cap swallowing up every single noise. Sitting himself down on Tony’s cock hard enough to _force_ Tony to stop thrusting, all the billionaire can do is grab Barnes’s hips and watch – _feel_ – as he starts to roll his body expertly; grinding his ass back and forth and his walls tightening and relaxing around him. He never detaches his mouth from Rogers’s… It only gets him moaning _louder_ into it.

“Fuck… Oh my god…” Tony grunts; tightening his grip and trying to coax him to rock against him faster.

When Barnes goes back to bucking himself up and down, he _finally_ has to break away from the Captain in order to properly breathe _._ Hunching forward, his face gets twisted up and susceptible as he starts to visibly lose himself in whatever pleasure is rocketing its way through his body right now. Tony feels the man's ass spasming around him here and there, so he deduces that Barnes is more than likely working Tony’s cock _solely_ in ways that has Tony fucking up against his prostate.

“I have an idea,” Rogers pipes up. Tony turns his head towards him, only half able to focus. The Captain tells him, “Get Bucky onto his back.”

Barnes presses himself to Tony’s front – burying his face into his neck and still making ragged, fucked-out sounds – so Tony holds him tightly and then flips them over. Before he can continue moving, though, he feels the bed dip a bit as Rogers approaches from behind and then puts his hands on Tony’s hips, keeping him still.

“This is important,” he says, quietly but seriously into Tony’s ear. “All of this aside, I need to know – do you trust that I won’t hurt you?”

Tony knows what’s about to happen, and _yeah_ , suddenly he’s feeling a little intimidated. But the thought also… His cock spasms inside of Barnes’s ass and the man below him lets out a truly _whorish_ moan and starts babbling, _“_ Ohhh, _Боже мой – да, да,_ Steve, he’s twitchin’ in me, _mm! Да,_ fuck…”

“Do you trust me, Stark?” Rogers asks again, speaking _only_ to him.

Turning his face, he looks at Cap from the corner of his eye. It’s both unnerving and reassuring – how intently Rogers is looking at him right now. Tony realizes that if he were to say no and _mean_ it, this would end without another word, and they wouldn’t for a second bust his balls about it. After everything they’ve been through? Yeah, he trusts him with his life. So, Tony nods. They maintain eye contact for a few seconds, and then Cap nods back and gives him a quick kiss (weirdly, the most honest one between them, so it leaves them both feeling _slightly_ awkward). Pulling away, he asks where Tony’s lube is. While he slicks himself up, he recommends that in order to make things easier, Tony should rest his weight on his forearms so his body is closer to Barnes’s – who, by now, has regained some of his earlier coherence. When Tony does as he’s told, Barnes sees the nerves on his face, so he wraps his arms around the billionaire’s back and leans up to kiss along his jaw and relax him.

“Just remember to breathe,” he instructs. “I promise, it starts to feel real fuckin’ good pretty fuckin’ quickly, so long as you don’t get all tense on ‘im.”

“Thanks,” Tony mumbles back, trying to sound much more passive and unaffected by this than he really feels.

Rogers gets into position, keeping upright by his knees and draping himself across Tony’s back, essentially sandwiching him in the middle of them both. Tony feels the thick head of the blond’s dick line up with his ass, and then Rogers whispers, “ _Breathe_ …”

Just as Tony forces himself to inhale deeply and then exhale, he feels the first push; the strain of the Captain against him, struggling against his stubborn rim. For a split second, there’s a very sharp pain, but then _Barnes_ kisses his mouth and repeats, “Breathe.” This time, when he does, Rogers nudges forward just the tiniest bit on the exhale, and Tony’s muscles relax enough so the pressure ebbs as the tip of his dick slips into Tony’s body. It’s one of the strangest feelings he’s ever experienced. It takes Rogers at least two whole minutes to be able to fit all the way in because he has to take it so slow. The initial stretch burns like a motherfucker and has pain crawling up Tony’s spine, but he’s also very acutely aware of himself opening up _wider_ and _wider_ – and there’s something very euphoric about the way getting stretched that fully, getting slowly _filled_ that fully, makes you feel. So although half of the sounds pushing from his lungs border on distressed and are _definitely_ out of discomfort, he’s also gasping and exhaling shaky moans. He isn’t moving, so he’s additionally not moving _inside of Barnes_ anymore either - but he keeps twitching, and he’s so turned on that there’s not even the _concern_ of his hard-on flagging down.

It’s definitely exerting, though. Cap’s dick feels like it just keeps on going _forever_. By the time Tony feels Rogers’s pelvis pressing to his ass, every limb on his body is quivering and he’s slick with a generous coating of sweat. He keeps trying to remember to breathe though, just like they told him to. Barnes murmurs something like, “ _That’s it, baby, you got this,_ ” and kisses Tony’s jaw, but he’s still too busy blinking hard and pushing every rush of air from his nose as calmly as he can to fully notice – and certainly not to particularly care that Barnes just called him ‘baby’.

It’s almost worth _thanking_ Rogers when he doesn’t progress right away, but gives Tony the time to adjust. The blond’s own breathing sounds constrained as he waits now, too, but he remains patient in that way that only Steve Rogers can be. When he hears him ask, “You okay?” Tony just nods, biting his lip so hard it stings. Rogers nods back, even though Tony can’t see him, and replies, “Tell me when it’s alright to move.”

It takes a few extra minutes for Tony to feel courageous enough to give him the green light. He feels the movement within him as the hot, hard intrusion inside of his body starts to slide back just the tiniest bit and then pushes in again. It causes him to rock against Barnes, making them both grunt softly. Tony’s eyes are still squeezed shut, and the longer the Captain continues making shallow little thrusts to try and help loosen him up, the less Tony’s able to keep his head up. When he feels Rogers eventually pull most of the way out and then slowly sink all the way back inside – making that his first real thrust so far – his forehead is resting beneath Barnes’s collar bone, and Tony’s full-on gritting his teeth with a loud wheeze.

Rogers stills. “Do you need me to stop?” Tony hears him ask cautiously.

Tony tries to say _no_ , but it’s not even the volume of a whisper. Barnes, cradling the back of Tony’s head with his metal hand, tilts his chin down and carefully asks, “What was that? Do you need him to stop?” His head does this quick little side to side motion that’s supposed to resemble shaking it, and he’s grateful Barnes understands it when he hears him say to Cap, “He’s alright, Stevie. Keep going; just take it slow.”

There’s a pause, and then Tony feels Rogers repeat the motion tentatively. He groans against Barnes’s chest; feels every single fucking _inch_ of that cock buried inside of him, straining him and testing his resolve. He feels like he’s burning alive between them; ignited by the heat of their skin… The slippery contact of sweat mixing with sweat wherever they all touch. The Captain keeps rocking in and out of him slowly, until Tony relaxes enough that he feels every push become just a little bit deeper. Rogers readjusts after a few minutes to hold himself up more easily, and when he thrusts back in, he grazes Tony’s prostate. The billionaire’s eyes fly open as he gasps and uncontrollably jerks his hips forward – because the sensation was unexpected and so extreme that his body is almost trying to run away from it on impulse. All that does is drive his own erection further into Barnes. The man beneath him suddenly grips him tighter as he cries out in surprise, “Oh! F-Fuck!”

“You wanna take it from here for a little while?” Rogers asks.

Tony doesn’t answer with words, or even a coherent physical response. He just releases a sharp breath and starts to undulate against Barnes – slow at first, while he gets used to the action stimulating him from both ends. Because for every in and out motion he makes into the brunet beneath him, so too is he also fucking himself off of Rogers. Cap stays motionless on top of him; using his strength and self-restraint to let Tony take him as quick and as deep as he can handle. It’s mind-blowing, and has all three men beginning to vocalize their pleasure: Rogers breathes loudly through his mouth, Tony lets out these sharp and breathy ‘ _ah_ ’s every time he pulls back and feels _himself_ being fucked into, and Barnes moans whenever Tony rolls himself back down. Tony isn’t sure how long they keep this up, but gradually, the dull pain he feels disappears until he’s thrumming with nothing but the most incredible licks of ecstasy. He starts to move quicker, and when it makes the other men gasp, Tony’s too far gone now to feel self-righteous about it. He just needs himself as snug inside of Barnes as possible, and as filled by Rogers as he can get.

They’re all connected and being rewarded in the others’ pleasure. If Rogers hits Tony’s prostate, Barnes gets a particularly hard thrust, making him howl. If _Barnes_ is the one jolting from Tony hitting his sweet spot, the way he spasms around Tony makes the billionaire clench, getting Rogers’s head spinning. Tony thinks he’s found the angle that keeps allowing him to get Barnes screaming, so he attempts to strike true every single time. He wants Barnes to feel like as much of a mess as he does – wants Cap to then reap the benefits. He feels metal fingers take the back of his neck in hand before Barnes is pulling him in for a kiss. It’s frantic and messy; involving a lot of tongue and teeth and panting into each other’s mouths. Tony hits his prostate again and Barnes’s face twists up as he cries out sharply. He breaks the kiss but keeps the corner of his mouth pressed to Tony’s.

“Stevie, _baby_ ,” Barnes says breathlessly. “ _Cильнее_ , _harder,_ fuck him harder, _пожалуйста_ – please, please, baby, _oh…_ ”

Tony shouts when immediately, Rogers does. Now it’s Tony’s turn to stop moving as the Captain takes over, biting into his bottom lip and grunting with every thrust as he starts slamming himself into Tony, and subsequently making the billionaire fuck himself deeper into Barnes. Tony’s mouth stays hung open as he groans, strained and sounding _pained_ but he isn’t, _fuck no,_ he isn’t - _this is the complete opposite of that, this is how it feels to become a slave to the senses and lose yourself in their most basic, primal needs._

Barnes is arching his back the best he can as his boyfriend essentially fucks him _through_ Tony Stark, and he releases his grip on Tony so he can grab at the blond’s hips and start coaxing them to move _even faster._ One of the most sensuous sounds Tony hears all night is that soft whirring of Barnes's arm re-calibrating every minute or so; the plating shifting and readjusting in the background of their passion whenever Barnes moves it this way or that. 

Through it all, there’s Tony, caught right in the middle; letting himself be used to feel good and make _them_ feel good, too, just like they told him he would. There’s no contest for who continues to be the loudest among the three, but Tony starts to give Barnes a run for his money, _because_ _he just can’t fucking help it; he feels like he’s going to black out, he’s going to come soon, they’re going to destroy him - he might actually be fucking killed from this._

_But what a way to go._

His face is mostly buried back into Barnes’s neck by now, but then Rogers is squeezing his hand between Barnes’s chest and his so he can pull Tony back up. Forced to hold his weight on his forearms again, he lets himself go malleably, rising high enough for the Captain to turn his face and plunge his tongue into Tony’s mouth. They heave loud, heavy breaths, never pulling their lips away. Below them, Barnes tosses his head from side to side as he babbles away; fucked out, whispered pleas - in nothing but pure Russian.

When Tony finally breaks away to turn his head forward again – the awkward strain on his neck having become a little uncomfortable – Rogers doesn’t miss a beat. Bringing his lips to Tony’s ear, he hisses, “Say my name…”

Tony knows exactly which one he’s referring to. He doesn’t even have to think about it this time; is too strung out from the high of fucking and _being_ fucked that he actually _wants_ to do as he’s told. He immediately pants out, “ _Steve_ , fuck… fuck… fuck… _Oh! Shit, mm, Steve!_ ” And Rogers just _growls_ quietly before thrusting into him so hard and deep that Tony’s cock slams all the way into Barnes and makes the bed frame knock against the wall. Tony grits out his name again. Barnes screams something in what sounds like _German_ now. 

So Rogers keeps fucking them that way, for _minutes_ upon _minutes_ , and somewhere along the line, Tony realizes that the corners of his eyes are leaking and he has tears streaming down his face from over-stimulation. In his delirious state, he truly doesn’t understand how he hasn’t come yet… But then Rogers hits his prostate again at the same moment that he bites down onto Tony’s shoulder, and it hits him without any sort of warning. Shooting off and filling Barnes back up -  _replenishing him of everything that had seeped out of him earlier -_  he _does_ in fact lose consciousness, but only for a split second. Then he’s doing his own fair share of babbling; crying out and shouting names, and he isn’t even sure which one he’s saying at this point – could be either of them or it could be both or he could just be mixing them together to save time and calling them something like ‘Barnsgers’ or ‘Stucky’ or something – and to be perfectly fucking honest, he doesn’t give a single shit. All he knows is that right now, he has _never_ felt anything like this.

All future sex from here on out in Tony’s life will always be a disappointment, because he’s pretty certain that this is the best it’s ever going to get. It’s a shame, really. Right now, though, that’s not at the forefront of his mind. He’ll have plenty of time to mope about it later.

Rogers slows down when Tony’s orgasm eventually subsides and all he’s left doing is shaking and collapsing down onto Barnes’s chest. Barnes continues to pant, but his breaths come out longer and slower than before, so he’s had the chance to calm down a tad. He hears Barnes chuckle and then Rogers, too. That’s when Tony realizes that he’s sort of just left both of them hanging.

“Uh… yeah,” he says awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

“S’okay,” Rogers replies. He carefully pulls out, making Tony grimace at the sudden emptiness.

“We can take it from here,” Barnes assures him. He pats the billionaire’s thigh and then adds, “Just need you to roll over first.”

“Or you can just let me nap here; that’d be awesome,” Tony mumbles, his eyes already closed. He isn’t being serious, though; even for him, that’d be a real douche move. So he groans tiredly and nods, using just enough strength to withdraw his soft cock from Barnes and then flop off of him and onto his side.

There’s some shuffling on the bed, and then more chuckling. Tony’s already starting to fall asleep – which would normally be embarrassing except _he just_ got _plowed and totally_ plowed _two super soldiers, so he thinks he fared pretty fucking spectacularly, all things considered._ He doesn’t pay attention when he hears the soft murmurings of the two lovebirds saying sappy things to each other. Probably reciting old-school poetry or whatever it is senior citizens do to turn each other on. Of course, then the bed starts creaking again and jostling next to him. Barnes instantly starts moaning all over again. Tony pops open one eye and feels _much_ more awake when he sees the two men resume fucking. It’s a lot more intimate this time; even though the Captain is practically jack-hammering Barnes’s ass so loudly that the smacking sounds fill every corner of the room, they’re pressed tightly to each other – foreheads touching and staring into each other’s eyes, with Rogers holding Barnes in his arms and the latter with his legs tightly wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

They’ve all shared their moment and now this one’s theirs. When Barnes whispers something in Russian that Rogers surprisingly seems to understand, he closes the distance between them and kisses him roughly, making Barnes whimper. It doesn’t make Tony feel like he’s _intruding_ , per say, but he recognizes when’s the right time to give them a bit of privacy. So he pushes himself up and silently slips into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door and limping to the sink to splash some water on his face. They never once stop or slow down; he only hears the noises speed up. Barnes’s cries become even louder and _far_ more passionate. Tony relieves himself and then sits on the edge of his bathtub afterwards, waiting it out patiently and drifting in and out of sleep with his head in his hand. A few minutes later, he’s jarred back awake when the noises suddenly spike in volume.

_“Steve… S-Steve…”_

_“Ah… Oh my God…”_

_“Oh! There! Please, baby, please, oh, please--”_

_“Come for me, Buck…”_

  _“Steve, auh, auh, mm – oh! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck--”_

Rogers’s panting gets louder.

_“Oh! Oh! God! FUCK!”_

The squeaking of the bed gets quicker as Barnes suddenly sobs through what has to have been his climax. Not long afterwards, Rogers lets out this choked grunt and seconds later, the rocking sounds come to a stop. All Tony can hear now are the dying echoes of Barnes’s quieting moans and Rogers’s breathing softening. Tony frowns and looks back down between his legs. Of _course_ he’s half hard again now. _Of course._ Sighing, he gets up onto shaky legs and casually heads back into the bedroom, already heading to the closet to get some towels. Going back over to the bed, he holds them out and _really_ fights the urge to take a picture of the way these two guys look right now – tangled up together, completely flushed and dazed and satiated, and staring up at Tony while they continue to try and regularize their breathing. That single photo would get Tony through a _lot_ of lonely nights. It’s just too bad Rogers would _murder_ him if he even tried.

“Thanks,” Rogers says, taking the first one and handing it to Barnes before accepting the second. He wipes up the climax from his stomach that must’ve dirtied it up when his boyfriend finished.

“Yeah, well – figured it was the least I could do,” Tony jokes nonchalantly. He’s already feeling a whole lot more back to himself now. It’s also, to some degree, a defense mechanism – because he doesn’t know what these two like to do after sex, but if it’s cuddling and smoochy-talking? _Y_ _eah,_ he wants _no_ part of that. Luckily, that doesn’t seem to be their aim. Barnes cleans himself up, too, and then sits upright and stretches. He frowns abruptly, brows knitting, when he tilts his neck to the side and starts rubbing at it with his flesh hand to undo the kinks.

“You alright?” Rogers asks worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tony tries not to roll his eyes at the way Cap overreacts to every little scratch Barnes seems to get the moment they’re not rolling around in the sack anymore.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m good,” Barnes replies, smiling. He nods to Tony and says, “Just had it bent a little weird for a while was all.”

“Shotty not taking the blame, thanks,” Tony replies, throwing his hands up. The two men chuckle, sharing a look, before Tony kicks them off the bed so he can gather up the messy blanket and throw it in the laundry hamper. While he has his back to them, he utilizes that moment to casually say, “So… Couldn’t help but notice earlier that Barnes suggested something about doing this again in the future?” Turning around and leaning back against the wall, he crosses his arms in front of his chest, waiting.

They blink for a second, as if neither of them knows what the hell he’s talking about. But then Rogers gets a small, lopsided smirk while Barnes grins with recognition. Giving the blond a cool, calculated look, Barnes shrugs and replies, “Maybe, maybe not. Guess you’ll have to wait and find out, pal.”

Tony watches them both get up and pull on their clothes. He’s sort of relieved, because he’s exhausted after all of that and wouldn’t at all be opposed to some sleep. But he also sort of doesn’t want them to go, especially not if this proves to _actually_ have been a one-time thing. Barnes winks at him when they finally start heading towards the door, and when Rogers passes by, he gives him a small, friendly smile – totally adopting that bullshit, shy, _boyish_ persona again.

Tony pushes himself from the wall and heads over to his bed (he’s too lazy to grab a new comforter so the sheets will have to do for tonight), and calls after them, “If that’s the case, at least give me a proper warning next time first.”

They open his bedroom door and linger in the frame. Looking back to him, Barnes says, “Here’s your warning: we could come back to you in a month, or ten, or a week, or maybe even in two hours. Maybe _never_. Guess you’ll always have to be on your toes.”

“Try Pilates,” Rogers jokes, “it’ll help you stay in shape.”

Tony gives them an unamused look before flipping them the finger. “Don’t think this changes anything between us, Gramps – you’ll always be old and senile to me.”

“Ooh, look at ‘im _now_ , Stevie; all talk and ballsy again,” Barnes taunts.

“Bet he’d be singing a different tune if everyone else saw how _sweetly_ he keened for us,” Rogers threatens emptily. They’re both still grinning at him.

Tony feels his face flare but he keeps his features even. He knows they wouldn’t actually do that but he still retorts, “Bet they’d love to see _perfect_ Captain America showing his true colours and shitting all over his own Bible _just_ as much.”

Barnes arches a brow and glances to the blond. Rogers just keeps Tony’s gaze, smirking with a slow nod while he considers the billionaire's words. _Damnit_ , Tony’s never going to be able to see those kinds of expressions on this guy’s face again without getting a little horny. _Fuck._

“Maybe,” the Captain admits. But then he leans forward slightly and counters, “But really, Stark… who would _believe_ you?”

 _He_ winks, and Barnes grins. “See you later, buddy,” the Sergeant drawls charmingly, before rounding the corner and leaving. Tony just stands there, staring at the empty doorway until he hears the front door in his main hallway close, signalling that the two soldiers have left his part of the Tower. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stares at the floor and then opens his mouth:

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“They disabled all of the cameras and audio, didn’t they?”

“Yes, sir; earlier this evening while you and the other Avengers were watching _Zombieland_.”

He exhales a disbelieving chuckle, shaking his head. One corner of his mouth tugs up into a smile. He can’t help but be impressed. He wonders which one of them came up with this entire idea. Tony knows Cap is right; if he told anyone, they’d never believe him – not with how sweet and pure the whole world still thinks Steve Rogers is. If they _did_ believe him though, they’d probably all assume that the mastermind behind tonight’s events was more than likely Bucky Barnes.

But Tony’s money is on Steve Rogers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really threesome-related; just more Stucky-inspired gifs and pics:
> 
> 1\. Milking that prostate...
> 
> 2\. My friend sent me this. It looks like skinny!Steve with green eyes and you will never convince me otherwise
> 
> Source: [Gay Free Fun](thedudeshaveillusions.tumblr.com/post/87713074313) on Tumblr
> 
> 3\. Unnnffffff
> 
> 4\. Oh hey, this gif from "The Apparition" just as easily looks like an overwhelming orgasm face for Sebastian, let's just all enjoy that, okay?
> 
> Source: This is an edited version of a clip originally found [here](http://jeremyrimmer.tumblr.com/post/98215845705)
> 
> 5\. Let's go ahead and add this clip of Chris's orgasm face from the movie "London" because your loins can stand to die a second time
> 
> Source: [LiveJournal](http://ohnotheydidnt.livejournal.com/69534233.html?page=188)


End file.
